Field
Various features relate to a package substrate that includes a capacitor, a redistribution layer, and a discrete coaxial connection.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional configuration of an integrated package that includes a die and a capacitor. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates an integrated package 100 that includes a package substrate 104 and a first die 106. The integrated package 100 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 through a first set of solder balls 105. The first die 106 is coupled to the package substrate 104 through a second set of solder balls 107. The package substrate 104 includes one or more dielectric layers 110, and a set of interconnects 112 (e.g., traces and vias). The set of interconnects 112 is coupled to the first and second set of solder balls 105 and 107. A capacitor 120 is coupled to the PCB 102. The capacitor 120 is located near the integrated package 100 on the PCB 102. The capacitor 120 may be used as a decoupling capacitor in a power distribution network.
One drawback of the integrated package 100 and the capacitor 120 shown in FIG. 1 is that it creates an integrated device with a form factor that may be too large for the needs of mobile computing devices. This may result in a package that is either too large and/or too thick. That is, the integrated package and the capacitor combination shown in FIG. 1 may be too thick and/or have a surface area that is too large to meet the needs and/or requirements of mobile, wearable or portable computing devices. For example, the placement of the capacitor 120 laterally to the integrated package 100 creates a surface area on the PCB 102 that may be too large to meet the needs mobile, wearable or portable computing devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated device that includes a capacitor that utilizes less space while at the same time provides better capacitive capabilities. Ideally, such an integrated device will have a better form factor, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile, wearable or portable computing devices.